Nyssa y el vodka
by White Canary
Summary: Nyssa echa mucho de menos a Sara y decide ahogar sus penas en el ro de repente recibe una visita inesperada.
1. El reencuentro

Había pasado un año y medio desde que Sara, su Sara, habia muerto. Nyssa se sentía cada vez más amargada y con menos ganas de luchar. No había cumplido con la promesa que hizo en la tumba de Sara asegurando que lo último que conseguiría era vengar su muerte y hacer sufrir durante días a la persona que la había matado. Pero por desgracia Malcolm, el nuevo Ra's, tenía un ejército y no podía ni acercarse a él.

Si Oliver no le hubiera dado el anillo del demonio a Malcom Merlyn ella sería ahora la cabeza de La Liga. Pero Oliver Queen había preferido defender al asesino de Sara que hacerle pagar. Nyssa se preguntaba como Sara pudo alguna vez enamorarse de Oliver, y como éste decía que había querido mucho a Sara. Tenia una manera bastante rara de demostrarlo, defendiendo a su asesino.

Mientras pensaba en Sara, Nyssa iba poco a poco vaciando la botella de vodka que había comprado para olvidar las penas. Hoy era el cuarto aniversario de la primera vez que se habían dicho te quiero. La primera vez que se habían besado. La primera vez que habían hecho el amor. La primera vez que Nyssa pensaba que estaba en el cielo.

Por eso, Nyssa había querido venir al mismo hotel de Sidney, a la misma habitación que compartió con Sara. Pero por desgracia, aquí estaba ella, sola. Bebiendo para olvidar sus penas. Al tiempo que iba vaciando esa botella iba pensando: ¿Qué opinaría Sara de ella? ¿La odiaría por no haber vengado su muerte? ¿Por no haber usado el Pozo de Lázaro con ella? ¿Qué diría si supiera que se había casado con Oliver Queen?

De repente, oyó como alguien llamaba a la puerta de su habitación. Mientras Nyssa se llenaba otro vaso de vodka respondió a la llamada en la puerta: "NO HE PEDIDO NADA. ¡FUERA!"

No pasaron ni 10 segundos cuando volvieron a golpear la puerta. Nyssa volvió a responder: "HE DICHO QUE NO QUIERO NADA." Se bebió el vaso de vodka que se había servido previamente. "NO VUELVAS A LLAMAR SINO QUIERES VERME ENFADADA."

Por tercera vez volvieron a llamar a la puerta. Nyssa, bastante enfadada, se levantó de la silla y cogió su daga. Esa daga que Sara le había regalo por su cumpleaños. Era el primer regalo de cumpleaños que Nyssa había recibido en toda su vida. Mientras abría la puerta con la daga en la mano, levantó su mirada y la empuñó al grito de: "¿NO ME HE EXPLICADO CON CLARIDAD? ¿QUÉ QUIERES? ¿MORIR?"

De repente, Nyssa se percató de lo que sus ojos veían. ¿Era producto del alcohol o era realmente ella? No. No podía ser. No podía ser Sara. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Sara sonrió y bajó delicadamente la daga de Nyssa. "Sé que tengo mucha experiencia en eso de morir, pero créeme, no tengo intención de volverlo a hacer."

Nyssa le acarició el rostro a Sara mientras balbuceaba. "Sara. Mi amor. ¿Eres realmente tú? ¿No eres producto del alcohol?"

Sara se acercó más a Nyssa y dandole un suave beso en los labios le susurró: "Soy yo Nyssa. Soy yo, mi amor. No es el alcohol. Soy yo. Y no te voy a dejar nunca.

Nyssa se abrazó a Sara como si su vida dependiera de ello. No podía creer que Sara hubiera vuelto. Su Sara estaba viva.

"Oye, sé que este momento es muy dulce y bonito, Nyssa, pero ¿podemos entrar dentro de tu habitación?"

Sara no podía dejar de sonreír. Por fin, después de un año pasando calamidades con Rip Hunter, intentado derrotar a Vandal Savage. Por fin había tenido su recompensa. Estaba con Nyssa otra vez.

Durante ese año, Sara estuvo tratando de recordar su pasado. El Pozo de Lázaro la había revivido, pero también le había borrado sus recuerdos y había cambiado algo de su personalidad. Poco a poco fue recuperando sus recuerdos. Sara le dijo a Rip que agradecía que la hubiera resucitado pero que no se podía quedar en el futuro sin Nyssa.

Nyssa dio unos pasos marcha atrás sin soltarse de Sara. Sara le dio un beso en la mejilla. "Nyssa, cariño, no quiero romper la magia pero me estas abrazando tan fuerte que me esta costando respirar."

Nyssa suavemente soltó a Sara sonriendo y mientras lo hacia se dio media vuelta y se acercó suavemente a la mesa donde tenía la botella. "Eres tuu Sara. Solo tú podías bromear con una cosa así en este momento. ¡No sabes lo que te he echado de menos. Prométeme que nunca te volverás a ir. Prométeme que nunca me dejarás. Porque si me dejas, esta vez no podré superarlo."

Sara se acercó lentamente a Nyssa y le abrazó suavemente al tiempo que decía: "Jamás. Jamas te dejaré. Es más, prometo hacerte caso la próxima vez que tengas un presentimiento." Lentamente Sara soltó a Nyssa,y se acercó al mini-bar para coger un vaso. Junto los dos vasos, los llenó con el vodka que quedaba en la botella y le ofreció un vaso a Nyssa. "Por nosotras querida. Para que nada ni nadie pueda separarnos".

Nyssa sonreía. La verdad es que no había dejado de sonreír desde que Sara había aparecido por la puerta. "Por nosotras, querida, y por matar a Malcolm Merlyn."

Sara soltó una carcajada cuando Nyssa perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo."¿Demasiado vodka, querida?" Sara le ofreció una mano para ayudar a levantarla. "Cariño, para saber beber, hay que saber mear."

Nyssa aceptó la mano de Sara y se lanzó a sus brazos. "¡Creo que en esto de las borracheras tú tienes más experiencia!"

Sara acarició la cabeza de Nyssa. "Mañana vas a tener una resaca de campeonato."

Nyssa se tocó el estómago. "Si Sara, puede que tengas razón."

Sara se rió. "Ves, no sabes ni lo que es una resaca. La cabeza, querida. La cabeza te dolerá horrores y te dará vueltas."

Nyssa miró muy seria a Sara. "También puedo tener dolor abdominal, sequedad, amnesia y flatulencias."

Sara arqueó su ceja derecha. "¿En serio, Nyssa? ¿Flatulencias? ¿Lo has leído en los libros?

Nyssa puso los brazos en jarra. "No hay nada malo en leer Sara, aunque te parezca mentira. Por cierto, ¿que es eso de arquear la ceja?"

Sara le sacó la lengua a Nyssa. "Querida, tu no eres la única que sabe subir la ceja. Y si no, haberlo patentado."

Nyssa intentó subir una de sus cejas pero fue en botella casi entera que se había bebido había hecho efecto.

Sara se acercó suavemente a Nyssa, que llevaba una pantalón de color negro y una camisa de color azul metalizado, y suavemente le soltó uno de los botones de la camisa. "Vaya, y yo que pensaba que no estabas tan borracha." Sara empezó a hacer pucheros mientras volvía a soltar otro botón de la camisa de Nyssa. "Tenía tantas ganas de que estuviéramos juntas." Sara le guiñó un ojo a Nyssa. "Pensé que no estarías tan..."

Antes de que Sara pudiera terminar la frase Nyssa le dió un beso apasionado al tiempo que la empujó contra la cama. "Nunca estoy tan borracha como para decirte, ¡no!"

Sara sonrió a Nyssa. "Me parece perfecto. Pero la verdad es que no estas en plenas facultades. No quiero que mañana me digas que de no haber estado borracha no te habrías acostado conmigo."

Nyssa, muy sincera, le respondió: "No lo haré. No me arrepentiré. Y ahora cállate. Hemos perdido mucho tiempo.

Nyssa suavemente abrió sus ojos. Todo le daba vueltas. La habitación, el estómago, su cabeza. Sentía como si alguien golpeara su cabeza con un martillo. Notaba su garganta seca. De repente, se giró en la cama para ver a Sara. Pero Sara no estaba. Se levantó de la cama mientras se acercaba al cuarto de baño. Nyssa pensó que Sara estaría allí, pero cuando llegó el cuarto de baño estaba vacío. No había ni rastro de Sara en la habitación. Tampoco estaba la ropa de Sara.

Nyssa se preguntaba si realmente había estado con Sara la noche anterior. Habia bebido tanto y se encontraba tan mal, que ya empezaba a dudar. ¿Había estado la noche anterior con Sara? ¿O había sido una alucinación fruto del alcohol? ¿Se había acostado con otra persona? Porque su ropa estaba tirada en el suelo. Llevaba puesta su ropa interior porque nunca le gustaba dormir desnuda.S iempre pensaba que si tenía que salir por cualquier cosa corriendo, no le apetecía salir en pelota picada enfrentandose a alguien o saliendo huyendo.

Mientras pensaba en eso, le venían a la mente los besos, las caricias, las miradas de amor. Y la promesa. Esa promesa que Sara le hizo diciéndole que jamás la dejaría. Y aquí estaba ella. Sola. Sin Sara y sin rastro de ella.

Rapidamente, Nyssa arrancó las dos lámparas de la mesillas y las estampó contra la televisión de plasma .Cogió las sillas y partió las patas en la mesa central de la habitación. Una de las sillas la tiró contra el espejo, el cual quedó hecho añicos. Después arrancó las cortinas y las tiró al suelo. El colchón lo rajó con su daga al tiempo que le pegaba unas puñaladas. Cuando ya no quedaba nada más para romper en la habitación, Nyssa empezó a darle puñetazos a la pared de la habitación durante varios minutos. No se percató de que sus nudillos estaban sangrando.

De repente, la puerta de la habitación de abrió. Era Sara. Venia con una bandeja de color marrón. En ella llevaba una botella de champán abierta,un plato de verduras con carne de canguro salteada, un plato de fresas y unas trufas de chocolate de varios sabores. Precipitadamente, Sara dejó la bandeja en el suelo y con cara de preocupación en su rostro corrió hacia Nyssa. "¿Estas bien, Nyssa? Dios, ¿qué ha pasado aquí?"

Nyssa, avergonzada, agachó la cabeza mientras balbuceaba. "No estabas. Pensé que nada había pasado o que me habías abandonado. Lo siento, no soy tan fuerte como pensabas. No puedo volver a pasar por lo mismo. Si me dejas, mi vida muere contigo y ya no merece la pena seguir viviendo."

Sara besó los nudillos de Nyssa que estaban ensagrentados y con su mano derecha tocó la barbilla de Nyssa para obligarla a mirarla a los ojos. "Escúchame Nyssa. Por nada de este mundo y de otro, voy a dejarte. Escuchame bien. Nunca."

Nyssa, entre sollozos, le respondió: "Pero, no estabas. ¿A dónde habías ido? Y sin avisarme."

Sara acarició el rostro de Nyssa. "Lo siento ¿vale? Pero es que estabas tan... dormida. Se te veía tan feliz que no quise despertarte. Queria traerte el desayuno. Ese desayuno que hace años me trajiste en nuestra noche. Queria que fuera igual de especial. De hecho, le he pedido a los camareros todo que todo fuera perfecto. Siento haberte asustado, mi amor. No volverá a pasar."Señaló los nudillos de las manos de Nyssa. "Y ahora, vamos a curarte esas heridas."

Nyssa la miró muy seria. "Tienes razón, no volverá a pasar porque no te voy a dejar salir sin mí a ninguna parte. Es mas, te voy a esposar junto a mi por la noches. Así si te vas, te irás conmigo."

Sara la miró con una sonrisa picarona en su rostro. "Esposas, ¿eh? Me gusta."

Nyssa siguió mirándola muy seria al tiempo que negaba con su dedo indice. "No es lo que piensas."

Sara hizo pucheros. "Bueno, todo se andará. De todas formas, creo que debemos curarte primero tus manos y salir corriendo de este hotel para no volver." Sara comenzó a señalar los destrozos de la habitación. "No creo que nos dejen volver después de este destrozo."

"Mientras estemos juntas, Sara, no me importa donde tengamos que ir .Con tal de estar juntas, lo que sea."


	2. El avión

Capitulo 2

Sara había decidido que cuanto antes volviera a Starling City para decir a su familia y amigos que estaba viva, mejor. Por eso habían cogido Nyssa y ella el primer avión que habían podido coger. Mientras miraba por la ventana del avión y veía el océano a Sara se le pasaban muchas cosas por la cabeza. Su tiempo con Rip Hunter y el equipo del futuro. Nyssa tenía entrelazada su mano con la de Sara y no dejaba de mirarla cuando Sara la miró y en tono de broma la preguntó: "Entonces Nyssa, ¿cuando vas a contarme que te has casado con Oliver Queen?

Nyssa se quedó con la boca abierta. Agachó la cabeza y con tono avergonzado le respondió: "Vaya, no me imaginaba que lo supieras. Quiero que sepas que mi padre me obligó .Jamas me habría casado con alguien que no fueras tu."

Sara le dio un suave beso en los labios. "Lo sé querida. Pero sabes...tiene gracia. Cualquier mujer habría matado por casarse con Oliver Queen y a ti en cambio te tienen que amenazar para casarte con él." Sara le acarició la mejilla a Nyssa mientras preguntaba: "Una cosa querida, tengo una pregunta que me carcome por dentro."

Nyssa sonrió. "Pregunta lo que quieras habibti."

Sara se aclaró la garganta. En realidad, le resultaba difícil formular esta pregunta. Primero, le daba miedo la respuesta que le podía dar Nyssa y segundo, ella no era quién para enfadarse puesto que ella si lo había hecho. "Me preguntaba si... Bueno, me preguntaba, ¿habéis consumado el matrimonio?

Nyssa se quedó con los ojos abiertos y miró a Sara ofendida. "¿Como piensas que yo me puedo acostar con semejante piltrafa? Me ofendes."

Sara juntó sus dos manos al tiempo que mirando a Nyssa le pedía perdón. "Perdóname cariño. Pero es que sólo la idea de que Oliver hubiera intentado algo contigo, me dan ganas de pegarle una paliza."

Nyssa sonrió al tiempo que decía. "Vaya, yo tengo ese sentimiento cada vez que veo al señor Queen."

Sara acarició la barbilla de Nyssa. "¿Deduzco que eso es un no?"

Nyssa besó la mano de Sara. "Habibti, ten por seguro que si veo a Oliver bajarse los pantalones delante de mi con alguna intención sexual hago tortilla con sus huevos. ¿Te sirve esa respuesta?"

Sara se reía. A decir verdad, era gracioso. Miles de mujeres deseando casarse con Oliver y va y se casa con una mujer que lo odia. "Me parece una respuesta ... PERFECTA. De todas formas, a Oliver Queen no le quita nadie que le pegue dos puñetazos y una patada en sus partes por todo lo que te ha hecho pasar este año."

Nyssa preguntó con curiosidad: "¿Como sabes todo lo que me ha hecho este año el señor Queen? ¿Y que ha quedado de llamarlo Ollie?

Sara se mordió su labio inferior. "Rip me ha contado por todo lo que has pasado. Y honestamente, después de como se ha portado Oliver, no se merece que lo llame Ollie. De hecho, no le debería dirigir ni una palabra."

Nyssa sonrió. Estaba simplemente feliz. Sara había vuelto de la muerte y seguía enamorada de ella. Había maquinado un plan para vengarse de Malcolm Merlyn. Y por si fuera poco Sara, su Sara, odiaba al señor Queen."Sara, ¿cuándo me vas a contar cuando te resucitó ese tal Rip? ¿Y que has estado haciendo con él y con ese equipo del futuro?

Sara agachó la cabeza. No podía contarle por ahora a Nyssa la verdad. No podía decirle que Rip Hunter rescató su cuerpo la noche que el equipo Arrow la había enterrado, la había llevado a un pozo de Lázaro del futuro y la había cuidado hasta que poco a poco fue recuperando su memoria. A cambio de ayudarle en su cruzada contra Vandal Savage, Sara había obtenido poder volver a su época una vez terminada la misión para poder ver a su familia y volver con Nyssa para volver a estar juntas. Esta vez, para siempre. "Lo siento Nyssa. Por ahora no te lo puedo contar. Solo puedo decirte que fue él quién me resucitó. Pero te lo contaré. Te lo prometo. Solo confía en mi cariño."

Nyssa miraba con ternura a Sara. Aunque se moría de ganas de saber todos los detalles de como Sara había vuelto a la vida y de quién narices era ese tal Rip, Nyssa dió la respuesta que Sara deseaba oír. "Tomate todo el tiempo que quieras cariño. Cuando estés lista para hablar, aquí estaré"

Sara miró a los ojos a Nyssa. "Gracias querida. Por cierto, hay algo que me cabrea. ¿Por qué dejaste a mi hermana ponerse mi traje y destrozarlo?

Nyssa quiso quitarle importancia a ese hecho. "Cuando fui a Starling City, ella ya había cogido tu traje y le había hecho esos arreglos."

Sara puso una cara de incredulidad. "¿Arreglos dices? Pero si parece una dominatrix. No deberían dejarle salir así a la calle."

Nyssa se rascó la cabeza. "Pues ella dice que va más femenina que tú, cariño."

Sara no se podía creer lo que decía Nyssa. "¿En serio? ¿Eso más femenino? Pero si lleva los labios negros, todo el traje lleno de hebillas y por si fuera poco lleva una porra. ¿Nadie ha pensado en las huellas? ¿Por qué lleva sus dedos al aire? Va a dejar las huellas dactilares por todas partes."

Nyssa agachó la cabeza. "Cariño, ya sabes que a tu hermana le gusta llamar la atención.Y siempre ha tenido envidia de ti."

Sara le susurró al oído: "No deberíais haberla dejado salir así. ¿Por qué no se puso mi traje tal cual estaba?

Nyssa acarició el cabello de Sara. "Es que las comparaciones son odiosas habibti. No hay nadie en este mundo que le pueda quedar tan bien el traje como a ti. Por cierto, ¿qué traje llevabas en ese equipo?"

Sara con una sonrisa picarona le dijo: "Es de cuero blanco, sin peluca ni máscara."

Nyssa le lanzó una mirada lasciva. "Blanco, ¿eh? Cuero blanco y escote. Creo que podré acostumbrarme."

Sara se mordió el labio. "A decir verdad, querida... el traje no lleva escote. Es muy parecido a mi traje negro pero más yo del futuro me regaló la misma chaqueta que me regalaste pero en lugar de color negro me la compraste a juego en color blanco."

Nyssa le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación. "¿No escote?" Nyssa empezó a hacer pucheros. "No me puedo creer que vayas tan tapada." Nyssa acarició suavemente la mejilla de Sara. "¿Te regalé yo la chaqueta? ¿En el futuro? ¿Eso es en serio? ¿Existe el futuro? ¿Estamos en el futuro juntas? ¿Malcolm está muerto? ¿Dónde vivimos?"

Sara sonrió. "No quieras saber todo lo que nos depara el futuro. Le quitarias todo la gracia a la vida."

Nyssa puso cara de pena. "Claro, tú lo dices porque ya sabes lo que nos depara el futuro."

Sara le dio un suave beso el los labios a Nyssa mientras le acariciaba la barbilla. "No sólo he visto nuestro futuro Nyssa. He viajado al año 4000 y también a la época de los egipcios y los romanos."

Nyssa se quedó embelesada mirando a Sara. Antes era ella la que contaba sus historias a Sara. Ahora las tornas habían cambiado. Si habría sido otra persona la que le hubiera dicho que había viajado al futuro y al pasado, Nyssa le habría atravesado con su espada, porque habría pensado que alguien le estaba intentando tomar el pelo.Y nadie se atreve a mofarse de Nyssa al Ghul. Pero ya no era más Nyssa al Ghul. Ya no era más la heredera del demonio. Ahora era sólo un peón. Un peón más. Ahora sólo era Nyssa, Nyssa Raatko. Nyssa confiaba plenamente en Sara. Y por inverosímil que era lo que Sara le había dicho, Nyssa creía todo lo que Sara le había dicho. Nyssa no podía evitarlo, le picaba la curiosidad. Se preguntaba si Sara y ella envejecerían juntas. Si adoptarían algún bebe o tendrían gatos por toda la casa."¿No puedes darme una pista? ¿Aunque sea pequeña? ¿Vamos a tener hijos?"

Sara cogió dulcemente la mano a Nyssa con su mano derecha mientras con su mano izquierda pasó el pelo de Nyssa por detrás de la oreja. "Cariño, no sigas. No te puedo decir nada. Pero te prometo que serás feliz. Es más, te prometo que seremos muy felices."

Nyssa cogió la mano de Sara. "Con eso, me sirve."

Sara se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad. "Deberías abrocharte Nyssa. En 15 minutos aterrizaremos. Me muero de ganas por ver a mi padre y a Oliver Queen."

Nyysa sintió una punzada de celos en su estómago y un fuerte dolor en su corazón. No podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar. Sara estaba deseando ver al señor Queen. Después de lo que este habia hecho, ¿cómo Sara esta va deseando verlo? Nyssa simplemente dijo: "De acuerdo." Y se abrochó el cinturón.

Sara, que conocía muy bien a Nyssa, se dio cuenta de que algo molestaba a su novia. "Nyssa , ¿que te pasa?"

Nyssa ni se molestó en mirarla y con desprecio en voz, respondió: "Después de lo que te he dicho del Señor Queen, ¿cómo puedes estar deseando verlo? ¿Tan enamorada estas de él?

Sara trató de coger las manos de Nyssa, pero fue en vano. Ésta las rechazó. "En serio Sara, no te entiendo."

Sara intentó nuevamente coger las manos de Nyssa pero ésta estaba bastante cabreada. "No me toques Sara, no me toques".

Sara siguió mirando a Nyssa y con firmeza en su voz: "Está bien, no te toco. Pero escuchame, por favor. Oye, he dicho que estoy deseando ver a mi padre y a Oliver por varias razones. Pero déjame explicarme, por , quiero ver a mi padre por razones obvias. y a Oliver Queen porque le quieto pegar una paliza. Eso es todo. ¿De acuerdo? Escuchame ,¿vale? No puedo estar enamorada de Oliver porque nunca lo he estado. He podido estar encaprichada, encoñada, con él. Le he querido, no te lo voy a negar. Pero lo que se dice enamorada, no. Jamas. Porque sólo he estado enamorada una vez y es de ti." Sara puso sus manos en el rostro de Nyssa. "Mírame, por favor."

Nyssa miró con vergüenza a Sara "Perdona, lo siento. Es que es oírte pronunciar el nombre del señor Queen y se me revuelve el estómago."

Sara le acarició el rostro. "Dejame terminar, por favor. Solo he estado, estoy y estaré enamorada de una persona.Y esa eres tú." Sara se metió su mano derecha en el bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero. Sacó de ella una pequeña cajita de color negro y la abrió muy letamente. En su interior había un precioso anillo de oro blanco con unos pequeños zafiros engarzados. Sara cogió aire y le lanzó una sonrisa a Nyssa. "Éste no era el lugar donde quería hacer esto. Créeme, tenía pensado un lugar más romántico y también tenía pensado una cena que te iba a volver loca. Tenia pensado hasta el vestido que iba a llevar. Pero creo que este es un buen momento también."

Nyssa sólo pudo balbucear. "Saaaaraaaa... me, me estas, me estas pidiendo..."

Antes de que Nyssa pudiera continuar, Sara, con una sonrisa radiante y un brillo en sus ojos, tapó la boca de Nysa con su mano libre. "Déjame terminar, por favor." Sara carraspeó, cogió el anillo y se lo acercó a la mano de Nyssa y dijo: "Nyssa Raatko, ¿me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?"

Nyssa no dijo una palabra. Rapidamente cogió el anillo de los dedos de Sara. Nerviosamente se puso el anillo en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda y acto seguido agarró de la pechera de la chaqueta de Sara para atraerla más cerca de ella y le dio un apasionado beso que duró más de un minuto.

Después de separarse de Nyssa,Sara se quedó casi sin palabras. Sara tenía una sonrisa en su cara que acentuaba los hoyuelos en sus mejillas. "Supongo que eso es un si, ¿no?"

Nyssa acarició su anillo de compromiso con su dedo gordo mientras se mordía su labio inferior. "Por supuesto que es un si .Créeme, he soñado tantas veces con este momento. Me parece que esto es un precioso sueño del que no quiero despertar. Aunque en mi sueño, era yo la que te lo pedía."

Sara miró con curiosidad a Nyssa. "¿Habías pensado antes en casarnos?"

Nyssa volvió a besar suave y dulcemente a Sara. Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que Nyssa separó sus labios de los de Sara. Nyssa pensaba que no había nada en el mundo mejor que besar a su habibti. Cuando lo hacia, a pesar del tiempo que había pasado desde que se habían besado por primera vez, hace casi ya cuatro años, Nyssa notaba un hormigueo en sus pies, mariposas en su estómago y notaba también como su corazón se aceleraba. "Lo tenía todo pensado. Prepararía una cena romántica." Nyssa acarició la mejilla de Sara y guiñandole un ojo dijo: "Con productos afrodisiacos y de postre pondría un pastel de nata. Llenaria la habitación de velas. Llevaria un vestido rojo que me llegaría hasta diez centímetros por encima de la rodilla y lencería en color negro."

Sara se soltó rapidamente su cinturón de seguridad, se puso de pies, soltó el cinturón de Nyssa, agarró a Nyssa de su mano derecha y la ayudó a levantarse. "He escuchado suficiente. Vamos al servicio."

Nyssa se sentó en su asiento y le dijo: "No me puedo creer que te vaya a decir que no. Pero Sara, estamos a punto de aterrizar y no es buena idea. Tranquila, este noche lo celebramos habibti"

Sara lanzó un suspiró. "Está bien. Como tu digas." Sara puso cara de pena. "Ya te lo podía haber pedido al poco de salir de Sidney."

Nyssa se quedó mirando a Sara y con cierta nostalgia en su tono de voz: "No tendrías que habérmelo pedido si me hubiera armado de valor y te lo hubiera pedido en su momento."

Sara se quedó perpleja. ¿Había oído bien? Nyssa tenía pensado pedirle en matrimonio. Tenia todo preparado. Y a decir verdad, también tenía escogido hasta el momento en el que le iba a hacer a pregunta. ¿pero por qué no se la hizo? ¿Qué le echó para atrás? Mientras se hacía estas preguntas, Sara no se percató que el avión habia aterrizado ya y que parte del pasaje estaba abandonando el avión. Nyssa estaba de pie, junto a ella. Sara miró a Nyssa. "Nyssa, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Nyssa entrelazó sus manos con las de Sara. "Ya sabes que si habibti. ¿Qué te atormenta?"

Sara se aclaró la garganta y mientras tenía sus manos entrelazadas con las de Nyssa, miró a ésta a los ojos. "Nyssa, si ibas a pedirme que me casara contigo, ¿qué te hizo no pedírmelo? ¿Te diste cuenta tal vez que no me querías lo suficiente?

Nyssa se arrodilló ante Sara y le besó las manos. Era una ventaja el que hubieran volado en primera clase, si no Nyssa no habría tenido espacio para arrodillarse ante Sara. "¿Como puedes pensar eso?" Mientras decía esto Nyssa alzó la barbilla de Sara obligándola a mirarle a los ojos. "Escúchame bien Sara. No pienses eso jamás. Nunca he dejado ni dejaré de amarte. Nunca me arrepenti de preparar todo para pedirte que te casarás conmigo. Simplemete no te hice la pregunta porque vi que no era el momento adecuado. Y no lo era, créeme."

Sara miró a Nyssa con vergüenza. "Perdona que no me diera cuenta. Siento si te ha molestado la pregunta."

Nyssa volvió a besar las manos de Sara. "Nunca me molestará nada que venga de ti."

Sara se levantó y abrazó a Nyssa. "¿Me puedes decir cuando pensabas pedírmelo?"

Nyssa agachó la cabeza. En cierto sentido le daba vergüenza y pena pensar en ese momento. "Tenia todo preparado para pedirte que te casarás conmigo la noche que nos enteramos del terremoto de Starling City. Tenía todo preparado, las velas, la comida, la ropa, la lencería y hasta el anillo. Pero cuando te vi entrar en nuestra habitación con el rostro desencajado por el dolor y la angustia, viendote llorar e ir de un lado a otro de la habitación, supe que no era el momento. Ni siquiera te percataste de como estaba la habitacion. Ni como iba yo vestida. Asi que cuando fuiste al cuarto de baño, me cambié rapidamente de ropa, apagué las velas y guardé el anillo en la cómoda. Al día siguiente, al despertar y ver que tus cosas no estaban, supe que te habías marchado."

Sara se quedó pálida y mirando a Nyssa le dijo: "Lo siento Nyssa, lo siento."

Nyssa miró tiernamente a Sara. "No te preocupes habibti. Todo pasó. Y ahora sólo importa que tú y yo estamos juntas. Juntas y para siempre."


End file.
